bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaya
}}|'' }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" '''Status' Active - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Birthday June 22nd - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Height 5'6" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Weight 90lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Blood Type AB - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Family N/A - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Base of Operations Treehouse! - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Affiliation Seireitei - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Position Seated officer - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Previous Position Academy Student - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Previous Partner The Blade - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō } | | ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2" Zanpakutō }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Release Command "Cut it up!" - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Shikai - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Bankai Not yet achieved - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Sealed Weapon Katana - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Tsuba shape Rectangular - }} ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Points Earned 0 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Hankou 9 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Reiryoku 5 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Hakuda 9 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Seijuu 4 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Bukijuu 9 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Hohō 4 - }} |} Amaya is relatively new to the seireitei, after scoring average in the academy she decided that there was no point wasting her effort and she may as well join a division and get on with her life! Appearance Amaya is rather small and thin. She has quite pale skin and long black hair. Her eyes are dark blue. The most noticeable thing about her is that she wears human clothes, not that of a shinigami. Or the most noticable thing could be the massive sword she always has over her shoulder? Personality Amaya is outgoing, but not too talkative. She's a good listener but doesn't always know how to respond. She tries to be nice to people, but can sometimes be blunt, whilst at other times she has been known to lie to people and create problems. Her personality is rather mixed so you never really know what you're getting. To sum it up in one word, unpredictable. History Amaya didn't really know what to do whilst she was dying in the human world, so she passively sat back and watched the world go buy, whilst she bled to death. Her death was the normal for that of a teenage girl, many people cried, of course including her family. Even the people that hated her cried. When she got seireitei again she didn't really know what to do and as such she joined the shinigami academy. There she wasn't really the best, or the worst, which was just how she liked it. She got through with average scores, not really being bad or good at anything. However one thing that was noted in her application form was that despite them stereotyping her as a thin girl that would have above average hoho, she was actually VERY slow, instead most of her skill came from her strength. Zanpakuto General: Her zanpakuto is rather strange. You would expect for her size she would own something like a tanto, however her zanpakuto is massive. From the tip of the blade to the handle it stands at 6 feet, which is much taller than she is. How she really wields this weapon effectively is a mystery but she somehow manages it. Her Zanpakuto is called "The Blade" which whilst unoriginal does its' job effectively, how it does that? Well, she can remember it at least. Shikai: Release Command: Smash it up! Appearance: Her blade looks the same in shikai as it does out of shikai (this is only aesthetically the same). The blade is absolutely massive and really just looks like a big block of dark steel. There are also some small thrusters in the black of her blade that kick out a lot of hot air, but only when in shikai. Ability 1) ''Thrusters Online'' *'Type: '''Offensive/defencive/utility *'Cost: Medium-high *'Range: '''Medium - the blade has a long reach after all. *'Description: 'The thrusters on the back of her blade shoot out an immense amount of air. This is used to propel the blade forward at a massive speed. She can use this in a few ways in a fight effectively, the change in acceleration can put many people off when defending, especially if she hasn't used it before. Also the extra damage it can deal can be monstrous, however the skill has to speed up, it doesn't accelerate at an instant rate, it accelerates mid swing. *'Notes and Special Conditions: '''If she's serious enough to use this, then shit just got real. '''Ability 2) ''FLY!'' *'Type: '''Utility *'Cost: 'Almost nothing *'Range: 'Err can be used to travel a long range. *'Description: 'The thrusters on the back of her blade shoot out an immense amount of air. This is used to propel the blade forward at a massive speed. However, this time instead of using it as an attack she can stand on the flat edge of the blade to essentially fly. She won't fall off, unless she hits something or something hits her and using this she can traverse long distances very quickly. This has next to no real use in a fight since if she did collide with an enemy etc she would most likely fall off and deal more damage to herself than the opposition. *'Notes and Special Conditions: '''If she's flying around on her blade then she's most likely in a good mood. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive